Ai Shiteru
by zhane17
Summary: 'I had done nothing but love him.. But why doesn't he gave me those affections back? Is he too kind for me' I laugh as I held the knife to my wrist where my pulse is located. [Rated T for character's death! You had been warned! ;)]


~Ai Shiteru~

I stared at their fading figure, a small smile full of emotions is etch on my face. I feel like crying but no. No. I won't cry. I don't want him to see my weakness.

I chuckle half-heartedly. I'm such an idiot. I'm an idiot, I fell in love with him. _Him_, who I am not allowed to fell in love with. He is my master and I'm just his servant. I'm **just** a servant. Just a servant.

At first, I thought I'm just being over-protective to him because he's like a younger brother to me. At first, I thought I'm just afraid that Kana might took my younger brother away from me when they got married. At first, I thought he is just my younger brother... But.. He isn't. I love him. I love him, not in a servant way, not in a friendly way, not in a sibling way.. But in a romantic way.

I was appalled at first when I realize my feelings for him. But slowly.. I came to accept the ugly feeling that continued growing inside me like a corrupted flower. I hate it. I hate this feeling.

* * *

_She scream when my palm hit her tan soft cheek, that he always caressed. He quickly got to her side and I look at the both of them. His face filled with anger and betrayal. I stared at the both of them enviously, he's hugging her tightly and carefully while she's sobbing on his now-wet shirt. Then both of them leave, passing me like I'm nothing but a wind._

* * *

I hate this feeling. Because of this feeling, I had done horrible things to him and her. I hate it. Because of this feeling, he hate me now.

* * *

_The event had long forgotten, she had forgiven me but he still ignored me. Did he know how much it hurts? No. Of course he don't._ _She had forgiven me but I doesn't treat her as a friend. I can't help but to get jealous at her whenever he hug her, kiss her, and say sweet things to her. I should be the one in her position, right? After all, I'm the one whose been by his side all this time._

* * *

I hate this feeling. I had always accuse her to why he started ignoring me.. But I'm the one whose really at fault. I'm the reason why he avoided me.

* * *

_"It's all your fault!" I cried as I slap her once again across the cheek and she just cried and scream. But he didn't hear her, which is really lucky for me. "It's all your fault! I hate you! You took him away from me!" I cried and she scream, not knowing what I'm saying at all. I was about to slap her again when an arm held my hands back, and push me away from her. And he stood there hugging her while giving me cold glares._

* * *

It's all my fault.. I hate myself. He hates me already and it's all because of me. Why do love need to be so cruel? I had done nothing but love him.. But why doesn't he gave me those affections back? Is he too kind for me?

I laugh as I held the knife to my wrist where my pulse is located.

* * *

"I_ love you..." I said as I caressed his beautiful soft skin. "I'm sorry.. I don't love you.. I love another... Your just a friend. No. A servant to me.." He slap my hands away then_

_walk off. Not looking back. Not even looking back at my crying form._

* * *

"I love you, Rikuo-sama... Goodbye.." I say to myself. A single tear drop. Ha.. I cried.

_I love you.. I'm sorry__ *Slash_

And before I could even hit the concrete ground an arm loop around my waist. I look surprised to see who it was. It was him, the love of my life, looking at me with his eyes full of tears.

"Idiot... I'm sorry.. I-I love you too.."

Then I black out...

-/fin

* * *

_**Zhane17:**__ Hello everyone! My 2nd one-shot fan fiction. It's kind of dark, isn't it? Of course it is. Rikuo had been an idiot and dated the human instead of Tsurara, who had always been by his side. He had been an idiot.. But he confessed at the end. At the end. Wherein Tsurara already died. Died. She died. Ahh! I hate you Rikuo! Why did you kill her? XD lool No. I should hate myself for writing this! Wahahaha...ha?_

_Anyways, this is not base on anything.. Not at all.. At least that's what I thought. And please don't kill me if you hate it when Tsurara died.. Well I hate it too... But you know.. I had been addicted to dark fan fictions lately.. If you found any interesting dark fan fictions that is well written it's really appreciated if you share it! XD_

_I don't know.. But I may right this into a two shot and the second chapter is Rikuo's Point of View. But I still doesn't have any idea what to write for the second chapter.. And it depends if this fan fiction got a lot of reviews and everyone seems to like this.. Then why not? If you got any idea for chapter two then leave a review... PM is fine too but reviewing is much better.._

_Disclaimer is not really necessary, no? Ok. =_= I don't own anything except for the plot. Then if you think I stole this idea to I-don't-know-who then... I don't own anything =_=..._

_Sorry if grammatical errors are getting in the way.. My first language is not English.. It's also my first time writing in a style like this.. ;3_

_Thanks for reading and you're not allowed to read this if you're not going to review! XD Just kidding.. But really, __**Review**__ please! _


End file.
